Troublesome and Lazy Love
by Nadeshiko-Nara
Summary: Temari must go to Konoha once again, but will this time be different then all of the rest. I suck at summaries. TemaShika. I know this idea is over used. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: O.K. This is my first story where my main characters aren't my OCs. Please be kind. I originally intended for this to be a One Shot, but the idea is a little big for a one shot so I'll porbably finish it eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, characters, and all related trademarks belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Laymens terms, I don't own.**

Shikamaru woke up. He scratched his head and walked downstairs. He didn't know why but for some reason he had that nagging feeling when you know that you need to wake up for something your body wakes up 2 hours early. He knew it wasn't a good thing because nothing came to mind. And when a genius can't think of something, it must be bad. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed something to eat. There on his fridge he saw it and froze.

**Oi!! Lazy ass!**

**Remember today you have to pick up Sabaku no Temari. You will escort her around and then escort her out of town. Same as usual!! Don't be late or I'll make sure when you become Jounin that you will have an excruciatingly annoying Genin team.**

**Be there or you'll spend your days as a Jounin with really, as you say, "Troublesome" Genin,**

**Tsunade**

"Troublesome." He sighed as he continued his breakfast. The last time Temari had come to Konoha had been a month and a half ago. How could he forget the painful lumps that had been on his head weeks after she left? He shuddered at the thought. And that time was when she was in a good mood because she had just gotten a boyfriend. He really did need to get there on time if he wanted a normal skull, not one bashed in by a fan.

For once he actually got to the gate earlier then he needed to be.

"Whoa. Lazy ass is here on time!! Wait!! Early!!" Temari screamed as she walked towards him. He cringed while he waited for his head to collide with her fan. It didn't and he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

'She's being _awfully_ nice today.' He thought.

"I just don't want an annoying Genin team when I become Jounin." Shikamaru sighed as the both set off towards the Hokage tower.

"_You _are becoming Jounin." Temari said skeptically.

"Soon. I'm supposed to be promoted in a few weeks. It's going to be a drag. I'd rather just be Chuunin all of my life." He sighed as he turned and Temari followed.

Soon they arrived at the Hokage Tower.

"Temari-san! It's so nice to see you. Did you get another fan?" Shizune asked as she ushered them inside.

"Yes, thanks for noticing. It broke my last one but I'm not that sad because it had been getting a lot of use." Temari smiled as she walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Shikamaru looked at her fan. It did look a lot shinier then her other one.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." Temari said bowing as she entered through the doors.

"Hello Temari-san. I got the note from the Kazekage-sama. He wasn't exactly generous with the information though." Tsunade said, pressing Temari for information.

"Oh, it's just that I haven't been here in a while and I needed out of Suna." Temari said happily.

"Well you're welcomed in Konoha anytime. How long will you be here for so I can make proper accommodations?" Tsunade asked as she searched her messy desk for a pen.

"Most likely 5 days." Temari said happily. Shikamaru inwardly trembled. 5 days with this awful woman and her new fan. This wouldn't be pleasant for Shikamaru.

"Well I will set up your hotel arrangements and I'll have Shikamaru escort you around the farmer's market." Tsunade said happily.

"Shikamaru, if I can see you for a minute?" Tsunade asked.

"You can't see me for a minute." Shikamaru yawned as he walked out the door after Temari.

"That wasn't a question." Tsunade said with visible anger in her voice.

"Yes. A good Shinobi always listens to their higher ups." Temari said as she whacked him over the head with her 70 pound fan.

This was followed by Shikamaru muttering something under his breath along the lines of "troublesome woman", "big fan", and "so mean".

"What did you say to me?" Temari said as she lifted up her fan threateningly.

"I said that you were a wonderful woman who is extremely nice." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." Temari said.

"Shikamaru, can I please talk to you." Tsunade said again.

"Fine, fine." Shikamaru mumbled as he sat down.

"Your Jounin promotion will be in 2 weeks. At that time I will give you a Genin team. I was wondering if you had any preferences." Tsunade said.

"He was telling the truth before!" Temari gasped.

"I was. Why would I joke about something so troublesome? I have no preference, just a team that isn't that annoying. Wait, 2 weeks? Exactly 2 weeks? I can't be promoted that day. Ino, Chouji, and I are all taking that day off because Asuma died that day." Shikamaru said looking of into the distance. Temari studied his face and saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Whoa, you still are a cry baby, even after all of these years." Temari smirked.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru said, his impassive face turning furious.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" Temari shouted.

"I can and will!" Shikamaru retorted back.

Tsunade just smirked. When those 2 argued the world didn't matter to them.

'It's almost like a lover's quarrel.' Tsunade mused to herself.

"I hate you, you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru said to Temari.

"I hate you even more." Temari said standing up and leaning towards Shikamaru.

"You're so troublesome you don't even know when you're being troublesome!" Shikamaru said standing up, too, and leaning towards her more.

"Well! My boyfriend broke up with me and the only reason I came here was to see you!" Temari said leaning closer still.

"I like troublesome women." Shikamaru whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.

**A/N: Ooooooh cliffhanger, kinda. Well I have to finish and edit the next chapter if I decide I want to go along with it. I just have too many TemShika ideas! Please give some feedback to see if I actually want to go along with this idea.**

**Nadeshiko Nara**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. I wasn't gonna continue this one but people like it so I guess I will.**

She kissed him right back.

"Ahem." Tsunade coughed. Shikamaru and Temari didn't part.

"Ahem." Tsunade said louder.

They still ignored her.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" Tsunade screamed.

Shikamaru broke off from Temari's lips.

"What?" he said mildly irritated that she had interrupted them.

"You will escort Temari around town as an _escort_ and only an escort. You are both dismissed." Tsunade growled as she stood up.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Tsunade-sama." Temari mumbled.

They walked out of the doors of the Hokage tower. Shikamaru had a slight blush but Temari's face was pure red.

"Is that really why you came here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ya." Temari said avoiding his gaze and blushing even more.

They continued to walk in silence, Shikamaru because he was in deep thought and Temari because she was too embarrassed that she had actually admitted to this laze that she liked him.

"Ha, that's why you were being so nice." Shikamaru chuckled as he finally realized the reason behind her being nice.

"What's that supposed to mean? When am I not nice?" She shouted as she grabbed her fan off of her back.

"Nothing, nothing." Shikamaru said, backpedaling because of his last words.

"What ever. Where's the farmer's market?" Temari asked as she affixed her fan back on her back.

"It's over here." Shikamaru said as he navigated through the crowded streets of Konoha.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the farmer's market. And, even though Temari clearly had feelings for Shikamaru, she never passed up an opportunity to whack him over the head.

At the end of the night, Shikamaru walked Temari to her usual hotel.

"I'll pick you here tomorrow, okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'd like that." Temari said as she smiled that made Shikamaru's heart beat quicker. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Goodnight." He said as he pulled away from a blushing Temari and walked into the night.

Shikamaru still couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he opened the door to his house. He shrugged off his vest and hopped down on the couch.

He closed his eyes and remembered the day's momentous events.

He almost nodded off into unconsciousness but was sadly awakened by a sharp tap on his head. He slowly opened his eyes into thin slits and stared into the face of a messenger hawk.

"Aw, crap." Shikamaru muttered. A messenger hawk could mean only one of two things: an immediate mission or a summon to the Hokage's office.

He sighed as he untied the letter from the leg of the bird. He cursed explicit words and shooed the bird away.

He opened the scroll.

**Shikamaru,**

**It's great to see you have a budding social life, but not with the sister of the Kazekage!! He'd have you skinned alive. I specifically asked you not to get involved with her but you did it anyway. You already know what your punishment will be so I expect you to report to me tomorrow because I've decided to give you the team tomorrow. I hope this'll be enough of a warning to keep you away from her.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Tsunade**

Shikamaru read over the letter 3 more times. "Oh shit." Was all he said.

**A/N: Gomen nesai that it's so pitifully short. It's building up for the next chapter. I'll try posting it Friday becuase I'll have lots and lots of free time. Tell me if I totally butchered this story or not!!**


End file.
